Obscure Identity
by Azurion
Summary: Several unanswered questions lingered in his mind. In an attempt to understand his origins, he seeks the council of Ansem and his apprentice Xehanort, only to become an unwilling test subject in their twisted experiments.


**Obscure Identity**

Author's Note: If you are reading this then I have great respect(if not love :3) for you. Truth be told I'm a lousy proofreader, so if there are grammar mistakes, I sincerely apologize. This is my first KH fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

_Upon reflection, that was first time in my whole existence I felt complete. I was content with life, when the three of us would occupy ourselves in meaningless activities. Creating conflicts and troubles only to ease our boredom._

_Happiness would define the emotions I felt. Later when she came along, it became apparent to me that it was a blissful paradise._

_But I was foolish to believe that it would last forever. Forever was too good to be true._

_I would have given anything to be able to relive those moments once again. Perhaps that was __how I __d__escen__d__e__d__ towar__d__s __d__arkness._

_I valued my friendship more than I valued myself._

_-Caia's Memoirs 5#_

* * *

Chapter 1: Materialization

It was an agonizing feeling, as if engorged by darkness itself simultaneously a feeling of being ripped to shreds. He slowly became conscious of his own existence. He found himself standing in the midst of nothingness.

The white haired boy gritted his teeth, his violet eyes feverishly observing his surroundings.

The ground manifested itself in white and purple patterns. Walls suddenly erected, spiraling from the ground. Above him a sky gracefully bloomed from nothingness.

"_Where... am I?"_

Caia stumbled backwards, regaining his balance almost immediately. A feeling of excruciating pain came over him, specifically where his heart is. His right hand gripping his chest while balancing himself against a wall with his left. He felt as though something is leaking out of his physical embodiment.

Suddenly orbs of darkness manifested around him. From the multiple orbs spawned unnatural creatures with sleek designs, scurrying around the place with their pointy heads.

"_What are- these things?"_

Caia's first impression of these creatures were hostile and instinctively took a step backwards which unsuspectingly inadvertently snapped a twig.

Red sleek eyes focused their attention to the origin of the snapping noise, and all found their eyes onto a white hooded prey. They darted around him as if to toy with him for their own amusement.

Caia took many steps backwards until he felt a wall behind him. Clenching his fists as hard as he could, knowing that these creatures were ready to attack.

This was a moment that Caia would never forget. A dark impulse overcame him, he could feel it , an aura he subconsciously drew out.

An outline of a twisted tainted aura leaked out and enveloped his upper body. A dark ominous vacuum appeared where his right hand would be. He soon realized that his right hand was no longer clenching, but rather gripping a hilt.

No sooner was he attacked by the first creature that leaped with such dexterity than he realized he was wielding a weapon. Caia reacted with a swift motion, the uncanny blade found its mark as it went through the creature. Dark essences seemingly drifted away from the fading being.

As if it was an extension of himself, Caia wielded the weapon and managed to cut through a few of these strange beings while positioning himself forward with each strike. Three of those creatures were at a distance, witnessing the powers of the weapon they fear in the hands of a natural.

Caia instinctively threw the blade towards the creature in the middle, as the blade slumped swiftly on the fading creature. Two of the creatures simply looked at their fallen comrade.

A shadow loomed over him and he realized a much larger version stood menacingly behind him. Caia fell backwards, ironically on the twig before.

The fat version of the creature stood above him, making slight movements that hints him that it was going to create a shockwave using its own body.

Caia tensed his body with his hand feeling a surprising sensation of gripping onto an invisible hilt. No sooner did he saw the fat creature created small shockwave in front of him at a distance. He was standing with his right hand on the blade and at the position that he threw earlier.

"_This means-"_

Wasting no time, he pulled the blade out of the ground and did a spinning slash, hitting the two previous sleek creatures on both sides. The creatures realized too late that the boy inexplicably teleported, and with that they faded away.

It was only the fat creature, with a weird symbol on its belly left. Caia weakly fell on one knee, whatever he did to appear next to the weapon exhausted him greatly. Nonetheless he forced himself to stand.

"_I'm not done yet"_

Dragging the blade with him, Caia made a quick decision to rush at the creature. He positioned himself strategically while dashing forward, the blade created small flares of sparks on the ground as he recklessly confronted the fat creature.

* * *

"Sheesh you're no help at all" a red-haired boy wearing a yellow scarf was slumping while walking.

"It's not like we were paid overtime or anything" said the blue-haired boy walking sturdily ahead.

"But y'know doing good deeds leaves an impression right?" Lea smirked.

"And what's the benefit of that?" Isa casually looked back.

"Obviously you get on their good-side and they'll return the favor" Lea explained "Besides they'll never be able to forget me"

"And what a pain it is, not to be able to"

"Hey! What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Lea gave a slight punch on Isa's shoulder, laughing while the latter chuckled.

Isa took a small detour away from the normal route back to their hideout, while Lea casually took the alleyway. Lea passed through a few places with high walls, sometimes the atmosphere creeps him out.

He caught a glimpsed of a something while passing by.

"Huh? I thought I saw someone" Lea comically took a few steps back and peaked into the alley.

Lea saw Caia lying on the floor, with a strange blade he has never seen before, curiosity swept him as he drew nearer.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Lea cautiously moved forward deeper into the alley. "Just don't wake up suddenly or anything..."

Lea chuckled nervously, he was crouching down close to the white-haired boy. Lea snapped his fingers a couple times to see if there is any reaction.

"This is a weird place to be sleeping around" Lea chuckled nervously. He gulped and a look of perplexity came over his face.

Caia began to slowly move his hands, his eyes dilated as he saw his surroundings. Gradually he sits up, while pondering at the red-haired boy looking at him. Lea sighed a relief, knowing that the boy is alright.

"That's a nifty looking weapon you have there" Lea pointed at the uncanny blade, trying to start a conversation. "You sleep here often?"

Obviously it was a joke, but Caia did not heed this. His eyes were still scattering around the environment to see if any of those creatures were still here.

"Geez you're like a zombie, sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Lea offered his hand to Caia and he lifted him up. Though a second later, Caia was about to fall down if it weren't for Lea to quickly react and grabbed him around the arm.

"Alright big guy, don't force yourself or anything" Lea said, he looked back at the blade still looks as if its stuck on the ground. "Sorry don't think I can bring that weapon along with you, haven't got the energy y'see?"

Caia finally saw what the blade looks like.

The guard of the blade was spiky resembling demonic wings, a horned, demonic head above the handle and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusion.

Caia was not sure what he was doing, another impulse came from within and he willed the blade to disappear. The dark vacuum came from within the blade and it faded into darkness.

"Okay... disappearing blades...that's not normal right?" Lea was nodding slowly in disbelief. "did you do that?

Caia did not answer, he was too tired. It was not because of the creatures he was exhausted, but rather the strange method of teleportation where he simply vanished from under the fat creature and appear next to the sleek ones. It did not take him a moment to realise that the blade was the medium of the transportation.

"Ah well, I'll bring you back to the hideout until you can recover" Lea sighed.

While Lea was helping Caia across the small town, Caia saw stores and buildings around him and immediately memorized himself to their locations. In case he ever needed anything.

Once in a while though Lea would mumble about getting enough money for something he was saving up for. Kept on mentioning how a person called Isa wouldn't help him do some errands.

They soon arrived at a small area filled with boxes and furniture's overlooking the huge clock tower. Seems as though it is their hanging-out area. Isa was drawing a few diagrams on a chalkboard. Lea helped Caia onto the makeshift bed.

"Anything else your Lordship?" Lea chuckled, as he laid Caia on the crooked bed.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa asked.

"C'mon it's not like he has rabies or anything" Both of them laughed. Caia could only faintly smile.

He was still wondering where he was, what those creatures were and the blade...very peculiar. He tried to remember what happened before so that he can backtrack to what happened.

But then- Nothing. Nothing at all. No recollection of anything. He began to wonder who he was. If he was shocked and unfamiliar with this place, was he from another world? If it's true where is it?

"Hey you look confused kid" Lea said. "Miss your cozy little alleyway already?"

"Jokes aside, you look different from the rest of us" Isa said sternly. "You from around here?"

"_No, not that I know of"_

"What's the matter you can't talk?" asked Lea.

"_I said I don't know"_

Then he realized, he couldn't speak. The whole time it was in his head. How is he going to communicate with them like this?

"Ah well...I'm Lea by the way" Lea waved while smirking "Got it memorized?"

Lea made a comical gesture pointing at his own head. Caia gave a passing nod, not even sure why Lea is acting so friendly but he assumed that's who he is.

"Name's Isa, probably the name you want to remember more" Isa was given a face of annoyance by Lea.

Caia pointed at the chalkboard, beckoning it as if to signal to them to bring it closer. He finally remembered something... a name he goes by.

Lea stood up from a box and got a chalk while Isa moved the chalkboard closer.

C-A-I-A

"C...A...uhh" Lea hesitantly mouthed the letters out. "Kah yah?"

Caia shook his head and crossed out the last A. He continued underneath that and wrote:

...pronounced Kai, the last A is faint.

"Why the hell would it be pronounced differently from the spelling?" Lea shrugged

"Why would you prefer to be called Leia? Sounds feminine if you ask me" Isa began. "does that answer your question? Princess Leia?"

"Oh you bet, my loyal servant Eezaaah" Lea started making a face. Both of them laugh while Caia only smiled, he would laugh too if he were capable.

"I don't know why, but I feel awfully pumped up with you around" Lea referred to Caia.

"Yeah you've been talking a lot lately, I think the kids bad influence on you" Isa chuckled quietly. "We wouldn't want you to be more obnoxious than you already are, do we?"

Both of them started laughing. Caia shrugged while calmly smiling, he felt that no matter who he was, where he was from, he feels a sense of belonging here.

It was his first friendship, and he wanted it to last. But like all friendship it will have to survive through the darkest of days.

And that is all that awaits him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay! End of Chapter! I hope you guys didn't skip any paragraphs or anything. This is merely a prologue to slowly propel the engine. It gives you a glimpse of what Caia's abilities are.

Feel free to review and criticize it, being the self-conscious person that I am, more reviews and comments motivates me further :3

And yes his name is pronounced Kai with a faint "A" in the end. It was a name a friend(R.I.P Ashley) of mine thought of when she made up her own kingdom heart characters. We would have one of those "if you could create a character..." moments.

In memory of her I wanted to use the character.

This is for you Ashley, we'll meet again in the afterlife.


End file.
